Wandering Sin
The is a recurring Easter Egg of Bendy's cutout from Bendy and the Ink Machine ''and ''Boris and the Dark Survival. Similar to theMeatly's Easter Egg form, each of the cutouts always appear hidden but only in every inaccessible location, and can be visibly found if the player uses teleporting hacks. Description This life-sized Bendy cutout has several aged stains and trails of ink dripping under the forehead. The most eerie-looking features are the staring eyes - as they appear to be more detailed compared to the cartoonish pie eyes used for other characters in Bendy's cartoons, with circular iris, small pupils, and wide black outlines to resemble eye-sockets. The left eye also possesses a dripped tear of ink. There is a curved "line" from the sides of its grinning mouth, like if the cutout is trying to stretch its smile wider, also with black stains that look like that its oozing from the bottom of the mouth. Furthermore, the cutout itself appears to be connected to the wall with the ink-drawn unidentified ritual symbol behind it. The cutout holds a rectangle-shaped sign with dented stains, and a message is written in dripping paint that reads "WANDERING IS A TERRIBLE SIN". A strange (yet unnerving) ambiance-like noise, that sounds similar to reversed echoing whispers along with some unidentifiable sounds, is heard much audible when approaching close to the cutout. The whispers and the mumbling from this ambient, however, sounds slightly gibberish and in fact difficult to listen carefully for the actual words even when back-masking it for an attempt to translate. Locations Chapter 1: Moving Pictures The Wandering Sin is located at the dead end from the stair halls behind the blocked entrance found in the lunch room. Chapter 2: The Old Song The Wandering Sin appears in the upper, unexplored room, located from the room’s “entrance”, where it is seen with a Bendy doll, some stones in the shape of Bendy's head, and candlesticks. Chapter 3: Rise and Fall The Wandering Sin is located after the stairs from behind the closed gates of Level 11's lunch room where the Projectionist goes. Chapter 4: Colossal Wonders The Wandering Sin appears in two unexplored locations - * Vents - Inside the location behind Ink Bendy's vent jumpscare. * The Archives - In a room above the Archives, past the pipe, blocked by boulders with a crying Lost One. Chapter 5: The Last Reel The Wandering Sin appears behind the wall covered in a debris of rocks located in the hallway within the Administration maze, where the Scythe also can be found. Chapter ?: The Archives The Wandering Sin appears behind the board where Henry starts. Trivia ;General * The Wandering Sin does not appear in older updates from the previous two chapters before Chapter 3’s release, as the cutout was not intended to be featured yet. ** In the previous update where Chapter 3 ''first releases before the update of ''Chapter 4, the symbol that was behind the Wandering Sin is a pentagram instead of the unidentified ritual symbol. * The Wandering Sin was oddly called "lamp" in the game files. * Mike Mood claims that the gamer skpacman was responsible for the Wandering Sin's creation."Yes! skpacman is the reason this exists:" - Mike Mood. April 1, 2018. Twitter. This was further confirmed in a video where Mike was interviewed about its creation."Wandering is a Terrible Sin: Explained" - skpacman. YouTube. * The Wandering Sin refers to the player hacking and "wandering" to places they shouldn't be. * The Wandering Sin's cutout layout is used for one of the T-shirts available from the game's official store website. * The Wandering Sin's sprite can be found in Boris and the Dark Survival game files. ;Chapter 1: Moving Pictures * Before the update of Chapter 4, the Wandering Sin cutout use to be located in two more areas: ** Staircase Room - In this location before it was ultimately replaced by the Animation Department, the Wandering Sin is located next to the stairs. ** Workroom - Located in the small room behind the exit door. ;Chapter 2: The Old Song * Before the update of Chapter 4, the Wandering Sin cutout was originally located in five more inaccessible areas: ** Projection Booths - Located in the second booth, next to between the nine Bendy cutouts and the blocked entrance to the lower stairs. ** Recording booth - Located in the small room behind the booth’s unlockable door. ** Sammy’s room - Located from the far right, next to the desk. ** Corridor maze - Located from the blocked area from the left side. ** S3 vault - Located from the end of the hallway where Boris is before coming out. Audio References pl:"Zabłąkany" Bendy Category:Secrets